


Written in the Stars

by winterinmyveins



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxiety, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterinmyveins/pseuds/winterinmyveins
Summary: As soon as the clock strikes midnight on your sixteenth birthday, someone who shares your birthday is automatically chosen to be your soulmate. In order to find them, each person is given a "gift" -- marks on your soulmate's skin suddenly begin to appear on yours as well. Scars, tattoos, drawings, writing; anything that leaves a visible indent will be transferred between the two of you.( Rating subject to change at any time. Currently rated M for depictions of parental abuse, self-harm and suicidal thoughts/tendencies. )





	1. Prologue + Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I see you've stumbled upon this lil work here. I hope you enjoy your stay!  
> Join me on this journey, maybe?? I'll try not to disappoint lmao.  
> Also, this is unbetad, so if you find any mistakes, please let me know!
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://bvamercy.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/onlysiyeons) !

** PROLOGUE **

Everyone grows up hearing tales of soulmates and destiny. How each person is fated to belong with one individual and the choice is never up to us. This doesn't necessarily mean romantically; not anymore. In the beginning, it was thought that you had to marry your soulmate. But there are many different kinds of soulmates, as more research has been done throughout the years. It was still the case that more often than not, you fell in love with your soulmate in the long run, but everything depended on how you identified as a human. What you defined your sexuality as and many other factors went into determining what kind of soulmate was thought to be best for you. This system was not meant to make anyone feel trapped in a relationship they did not desire. It was meant to ensure that no one ended up alone.

As soon as the clock strikes midnight on your sixteenth birthday, someone who shares your birthday is automatically chosen to be your soulmate. In order to find them, each person is given a _"gift"_ \-- marks on your soulmate's skin suddenly begin to appear on yours as well. Scars, tattoos, drawings, writing; anything that leaves a visible indent will be transferred between the two of you. The colour of these markings are determined by your soulmate's emotions at the time, and usually fade within twenty-four hours. Scars are a bit different, however, showing up red at first, then fading to pink as they heal until finally staying a pale and almost transparent colour meant to match your skin tone almost perfectly.

There were restrictions made in the beginning, however. Trying to reveal names, locations, or other telling personal information is strictly forbidden. If you tried to write any individualised details on your skin, it would appear too blurred for your soulmate to make sense of it. Scientists are still trying to figure that one out. It may have to do with the fact that when you finally meet your soulmate, their name will appear as a tattoo on your wrist. Recently, these restrictions have been easier to work around. There were loopholes in the system. Whomever or whatever created this mandatory soulmate thing must not have expected that computers and smart phones would eventually become a thing. And this was the technology age, after all. Social media was a factor and could prove to be a useful tool in the search, if you knew what to look for and what you could get away with writing or drawing on your skin to aide your mate. Especially for those whose soulmates were in different cities, countries, or even continents away, trying to find them over the internet was your best shot.

With all of these predetermined circumstances, however, there were always the individuals that rebelled against their fate. The ones who wanted control over who would be their soulmate; the ones who hated the idea of some stranger becoming their life partner. Aside from the lack of control, a lot of it had to do with the fear. Fear that their soulmate would reject them. Fear that they would hate their soulmate. It was completely possible to ignore the markings of your soulmate; to bite back curiosity and try to live your life without them. Nothing drastic happened in these instances. No one died because they refused to accept and be with their soulmate. The only thing they collectively reported was a numb sort of emptiness that consumed them from time to time like a piece of them was missing.

No two pairs of soulmates and their stories were identical, just as no two people are the same. That was part of the magic, after all - knowing that your story would never match another's. And thus, our story begins with a new tale of two souls searching for their destined adventure.

* * *

** CHAPTER ONE **

  
06/21/2010 - Evening

 _It happens tomorrow._ The thought invaded his brain like a pesky fly that didn't know when enough was enough. It was ever-present and all-consuming. And it made it irritatingly impossible to concentrate on the homework he was supposed to be completing. Tugging at silver strands, Souji heaved a sigh. There's no way he was going to get anything done tonight. It was a miracle he made it through the school day without a hitch. Setting aside his study materials, Souji rose from his spot at his desk and stretched before hitting the bathroom for the final time that night. As soon as he was finished prepping for bed, he quietly closed his door and shut off the light, crawling into the comforting warmth of his futon.

Sleep seemed even more impossible than studying, though he didn't think that was possible. He stared into the darkness of his room as his eyes adjusted, absentmindedly running his fingers along the skin of his arms. His eyes wandered to the analog clock on his desk. **23:00**. Would he feel different in an hour? Would anything appear right away? The tales he'd grown up learning about said that the first day varied for everyone, much like the entire journey of each pair of soulmates. Some people felt a warmth run through their veins, while others felt nothing until the first time their soulmate marks their skin.

 **23:45**. Souji was starting to feel even more anxious. His chest felt tight and he could swear he heart it beating in his ears. Why was he stressing about this so much? No matter what, he was going to have a soulmate in a number of minutes. The logical side of his brain told him to calm down; to breathe and try to get some sleep before school the next day. The panicky side was strong tonight, however, pushing the logic aside in favour of throwing himself into inner turmoil.

 **23:55**. Was his soulmate feeling the same as he was? What kind of person would they be? He'd thought about it more and more recently. He was so curious that it nearly drove him insane some days. He hoped they were kind. That they would want to find him. He was so hopeful and that scared him. Souji never let himself hope. He didn't want to be let down by another person who was supposed to be there for him and ultimately love him no matter what.

 **23:59**. He held his breath, heart racing at a thousand beats a second. This was it. Everything was about to change.

 **00:00**.

Slowly, Souji let everything out in a slow hiss of air. He felt ... tingly? It felt kind of like what he imagined that fuzz that happened when a channel was out on the television. Kind of blurred out. But he also felt sort of warm. Like something clicked inside that hadn't been there before. It was hard to describe. It could just all be in his imagination, though. A product of pumping himself up and psyching himself out so much before midnight rolled around.

A yawn brought him back to reality; sleep was genuinely needed tonight. He did have an exam tomorrow, after all. He reasoned with himself that he could further begin the search for his soulmate in the morning. With that in mind, Souji fell asleep feeling more excited and hopeful than he had in years.

06/22/2010 - Morning

Gunmetal orbs flew open as his alarm trilled annoyingly from his phone. Letting out a half-hearted groan, he swiped the notification on the screen away before rubbing his eyes with a small yawn. It took approximately three minutes for the realisation of what today was to click into Souji's groggy mind and once it did, he frantically checked every inch of skin he could see for any marks. Nothing yet. Well, it was only 06:30. Any sane person his age would still be asleep.

He spent a few minutes scrolling through his tumblr before leaving the warmth of his cocoon to get ready for the day. After trading his pajamas for his school uniform and ensuring that his hair didn't look like a mess, Souji ventured downstairs to make a couple pieces of toast. He couldn't stomach too much, but he'd managed a slice and a half so he guessed that would have to do for now. Grabbing his bag from the counter, he slipped his shoes on and ventured out.

Classes went by at the speed of molasses. By the time lunch rolled around, he was ready for a nap or at least a good cup of coffee. Settling for the coffee, Souji hit up the only good vending machine in the building and slipped some coins in for a black coffee. As he was reaching down to grab the can, something on his hand caught his eye.

 _' uh hi does this thing rly work? '_ He stared so hard at the words that it was a miracle his hand didn't burst into flames or something from the intensity. Booking it back to his classroom, Souji set his coffee down in exchange for a pen. His hand shook as he fumbled for a reply, etching the words just under the original markings. **' Hi. Yes. It definitely works. '**

 _' HOLYSHIT '_ He laughed to himself quietly. That was a bit of an understatement, honestly. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting the first interaction to be, but something about his soulmate asking if this even worked and then exclaiming a profanity had calmed his nerves immensely. Though, he'd read that feeling a sense of calm whenever you received a marking from your other half was quite normal.

Unfortunately, the bell indicating that the break was over and classes were about to start back up chimed overhead and Souji was once again made painfully aware of the fact that he had an exam in just a couple of minutes. He decided to reply after school and practically chugged his drink before quickly skimming back over his notes a final time before his teacher handed out the test papers.

06/22/2010 - After School

Despite being distracted with thoughts of his mystery soulmate, the exam went pretty well in his opinion. The relaxed feelings had stayed throughout the remainder of the day, making it easier to get through his work without the usual amount of stress and anxiety. He'd definitely not be complaining if this was a forever type of feeling, but he knew that was highly unlikely.

Gathering up his belongings, Souji maneuvered his way through the packs of students trying to make their way to their after school activities. Usually, he'd be among those individuals, but given the fact that today was Tuesday meant that he could go directly home. Which was definitely preferable to being around a bunch of people he didn't really know or particularly get along with. Making friends wasn't exactly something that Souji was good at. He didn't see a point in it when all his parents ever did was make him move ever six to eight months due to their jobs or the fact that none of his other relatives wanted to put him up.

But now there was this person somewhere in the world that was meant to be a part of his life forever. Honestly, it was entirely terrifying, but equally thrilling to think about. Once he turned eighteen in a couple years, he would be free to hopefully find and move wherever his soulmate resided or wanted to go and get away from his lack of a family and all of the temporary people. He'd be able to start a new life. A happier life. Hopefully, anyway. Gods, did he long for a happier life.

Kicking off his shoes as soon as he'd shut and locked the main door behind him, he grabbed an apple from the fruit basket on the kitchen table and proceeded to hole himself up in his room. He set up his studying materials on his desk, plugging in his headphones and turning on some music before trying to pick up the conversation on his arm. They talked back and forth for the remainder of the night. Small, trivial things to try to get to know each other as much as they could this way. Eventually, Souji mustered up the courage to ask about social media, to which he received an enthusiastic answer of _' ya dude !! find me @yskhnmr evrywhr '_ .

Honestly, Souji was surprised that he could even make sense of half of whatever his soulmate said with all of the abbreviations and shorthands of practically everything. Even so, after he'd finished studying and gotten into bed for the night, he searched for _'yskhnmr'_ on tumblr and twitter. Successfully finding and following his person, he wrote back his username so that the other would know it was him.

 _' gotcha! oh ya. happy bday btw! '_ His charcoal eyes widened slightly at that. That was the first time today that he'd been wished a happy birthday. The first time he even remembered it was his birthday at all. It'd been years since the last time he could recall the last time someone told him those words. He felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes and huffed a laugh at how pathetic that made him feel.

The drop in his mood told him he needed to burrow into his covers and try and sleep now. He scribbled out one last reply before curling in on himself to hopefully let a pleasant dreamland take him away from where his thoughts were currently headed.

**' Happy birthday to you, too. '**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One with More Details into Souji and His Home Life.  
> Also could be titled, The One where Souji Realises He's Fucked for Yosuke.  
> Also, The One where Yosuke's Really Hot when He's Angry and Protective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't see the added tags, this chapter contains some triggers to do with self-harm, abusive parents, and negative/suicidal thoughts. It's not too much into detail, but I want to be extra sure that everyone knows these things are mentioned and dealt with not just in this chapter but probably in more to come.

07/24/10 - Evening

It's been a little over a month now and he's become increasingly more aware of his skin. He's noticed that Yosuke - they'd exchanged names over tumblr on the second day, thank the gods for the internet, honestly - had a tendency to use his hands as an alternative to an appointment book. Not only that, but his abbreviations for everything were nearly indecipherable. He had to wonder if the other had something against vowels. A lot of the time Souji wouldn't even bother asking or trying to make out the odd letter to scribble ratio that made up his soulmate's handwriting.

Yosuke was also an extremely talkative person. If they weren't having conversations that took up most of their free skin on their arms, they were speaking through tumblr asks or text messages. Cell phone numbers had only been exchanged a few days ago, the boys still not sure how this whole soulmates thing worked. They didn't know how much information was okay to give away or what was deemed acceptable amounts of time to wait before telling each other things. They pretty much just went with the flow with no consequences yet. They had hypothesised that as long as they didn't give any telling information away via marking their body, then it would fly under the radar and not break any age-old rules. Honestly, neither of them really understood why they couldn't just tell each other anything and everything that they wanted to now that they were able to freely communicate. Still, Souji was a firm believer in the whole _"better safe than sorry"_ philosophy, and Yosuke sort of just followed his lead. He hadn't even been a believer until that first day.

Things were going pretty smoothly, for the most part. As with beginning a relationship of any sort with anyone, it was a process of learning about the other and figuring out their likes and dislikes; what they were okay discussing and what were sore subjects best left alone unless the information was offered up by themselves. Souji wasn't necessarily opposed to offering up most random facts, but he wasn't open about his relationship with his parents or his childhood or how he was really doing. In general, he had this habit of directing the conversation away from himself. If Yosuke noticed, he hadn't said anything about it yet. No one usually did. It was something Souji was particularly grateful for. He'd never had anyone actually care enough to notice his ways of deflecting attention from himself and his problems. It's something he was good at and he planned to keep it that way for as long as he possibly could.

He supposed his life wasn't all that bad. He had a kitchen stocked with enough food and drink to live off of, a roof over his head, clothes on his back; all of the necessities for living comfortably. He had electricity, running water, school materials, more books than he knew what to do with and all of the newest electronics. He received good grades in school and was always at the top of his class, despite moving around so much. When the time came, he was sure to be accepted into any university of his choosing. Anyone on the outside looking in would probably say that Souji had a pretty perfect life.

So Souji didn't complain. He smiled and pretended and acted like everything was completely fine and that he was happy. He didn't tell anyone about all of the neglect he felt. He'd never dare speak of the physical or emotional abuse or the steady decline in his mental health with each passing month. He never told anyone how his father would smack him around anytime he drank and became angry. He wouldn't say a word about the terrible insults his mother would spew and all of the ways his parents made him wish he'd never been born; a sentiment they all shared. He never spoke of the desire to do terrible things to himself or how he wished he could simply run away from his life; how he longed for a way out, no matter how it came about. It wasn't like anyone would believe him even if he did come clean about any of it. His parents were amongst the highest of social ranks, always doing so much for the community and the world and helping so many cities with their work and research. They were godlike creatures to so many in small, poor countries; throwing their money at them and then posing for a picture that would surely circulate in the news for a week. They had awards and a reputation and doctorate degrees from one of the best universities in North America. They were well-rounded, inspiring individuals with a life's goal of bettering the world and all of its residents. Unless it was their own son.

Still, Souji wasn't the kind to complain. He didn't want people's fake sympathy. He supposed that another reason he didn't even bother trying to speak to any of his classmates at any of his schools was because his parents had basically ruined his social skills. If they were home, he wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to and he simply extended that into his daily life. He made no effort to use his voice until someone asked him a question or started up a conversation with him; most of which only ever happened with his class instructors.

It could always be worse - a mantra he repeated to himself time and time again. It could always be worse ... but this was still pretty bad. He deserved it, though, right? According to his mother and father, at least. He deserved all of this for being born into this world. He wanted it to stop. He wanted all of it to stop. It was too much. Especially in the current moment. Tonight had been a bad night. He was currently sporting a few darkening bruises around his neck. He'd let out a cough by an unfortunate accident while he'd been preparing dinner, and his father had lost control of his temper once more. He'd said he wanted to be sure that no sound would come from his lips again and had only been stopped by his mother saying that Souji wasn't worth going to jail for murder over. So he guessed he should thank her for that, at least.

After he set dinner out on the table for his elders, Souji retreated to his room for the night, locking the door behind him and sliding down against the wood. Tears streaked his cheeks, silent wheezes escaping him even through the hand clasped over his mouth. Souji dug the nails of his other hand into his leg until it felt numb. It wasn't enough. He needed to do something - anything - to stop the pain; to take control of the situation again and make this breakdown end so his father didn't try to break down his door to finish the job. Scrambling to his dresser, he rummaged through his underwear drawer and located a neatly folded piece of tissue paper. Shaking fingers plucked the contents from their makeshift container, moving to grab a hand towel from the same drawer and placing it on his leg. Rolling up the bottom of his shirt, Souji placed the cold blade to the skin between his rib cage and his hipbone and pressed down. Taking a deep breath, he followed the same steps until there were ten neatly placed lines.

His tears had dried by now and all that was left was a feeling of content numbness and a distant stinging sensation coming from the fresh wounds. After staring at the forming beads of blood for far too long, Souji pressed the cloth to the cuts, making sure to apply enough pressure that the bleeding would stop long enough for him to bandage the area. He thumbed through the bottom drawer of the dresser now for the band-aids he left there, grabbing one of the medium sized plasters and securing it to his side. Disposing of the evidence, he made sure that everything was back in its place before getting up to follow his usual nightly rituals and made up his futon. Sleep took him quickly that night.

07/25/10 - Morning

In the morning, Souji is woken up by an insistent buzzing located somewhere near his head. Locating his phone, he turns the screen on to find six messages from Yosuke. The clock read 10:45. Pretty unsurprising by now, honestly. Especially for a Sunday. But upon further glance, he froze. He reached down with his free hand to press against his side and was greeted by the familiar throbbing pain. Oh. That's right. He'd done that last night. **Shit.**

Shit. _Shitshitshit._ Scars and wounds showed up on your soulmate's skin after activation, too. **Fuck.** Souji really hadn't thought that one through. He had completely forgotten about that small fact. How was he supposed to explain this away? The cuts were obviously intentional. Yosuke would have to be a complete idiot not to piece together what kinds of wounds they were. He really hoped that Yosuke was a complete idiot.

Swiping to open his messaging app, Souji read through the messages.  
10:00 ✉ **Yosuke ♪** || _mornin! ♪_  
10:10 ✉ **Yosuke ♪** || _souji r u ok ??? i ws gettin rdy to take a shwer and noticed some marks on my side ???_  
10:11 ✉ **Yosuke ♪** || _they r red n tht means wounds rite ??_  
10:17 ✉ **Yosuke ♪** || _shit dude i hope ur ok n just sleepin in 4 once_  
10:17 ✉ **Yosuke ♪** || _jst pls lemme know when u wake up n if ur ok_  
10:45 ✉ **Yosuke ♪** || _souji im really starting to worry now pls reply asap_

In the last message, Yosuke had actually tried to spell most everything out. He really was worried. Great. Now he'd been a bother to Yosuke, making him worry for so long like that. What a terrible person he was. Souji quickly tapped out a couple of responses.

10:48 ✉ **Souji** || _I'm sorry. I was just sleeping in. Good morning. Did you sleep alright?_  
10:49 ✉ **Souji** || _I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to worry you._  
10:49 ✉ **Souji** || _There's nothing to worry about, really. I'm sorry, again._

And again with the deflection. He sat with bated breath as the little dots meaning that the other person was replying bounced at the bottom of the screen for several minutes without a reply. He knew. He had to know. There was no way Yosuke didn't know. He was probably disgusted now. He'd not only cut into his own skin, but now his soulmate had to go around with those very same markings on his skin as a reminder that he got the fucked up soulmate. He got the damaged guy with more issues that US Weekly. He was ruining everything and they never even got the chance to meet.

Suddenly, his phone was buzzing, but not with a text message. With a phone call. From Yosuke. They'd never spoken on the phone. They hadn't heard each other's voices yet. For some reason, neither of them had been able to push themselves to call the other. What other choice did he have than to answer, though, now that all of this was going on? He couldn't ignore this. He couldn't ignore Yosuke. He sat up against the wall he slept near and answered.

"Hello?" His voice sounded so hoarse. Not attractive at all. Dammit, why was he even thinking about that now?

"Okay, so here's the thing. I know that this is our first call and everything and - _wow, hi this is big_ \- but I need to know what happened. I know you aren't okay. I can **feel** it. I can't explain how I can, but I can just tell you aren't okay. I felt this way last night, too, but I didn't know what it was so I just went to bed like an idiot, hoping it was just something I ate creating the sick feeling. And then I woke up and went to shower and saw ... those. I knew something was really, really wrong. Just like I know you're going to try and act like everything is fine like you always do and I ... I just can't let you do that, Souji. I can't let you do it anymore. You're my ... _my soulmate_. We're **soulmates** , right? We're supposed to be here for each other, no matter what. You always listen to me complain about my parent drama or work drama or school drama. You listen to me bitch about everything and you just always say the right things to make me feel better about it like you don't even think I'm being an over-dramatic ass. And another thing! You never tell me how you are or anything major about you. You always avoid it. I know you think I don't notice because I don't pry into it. I figured you'd tell me when you're ready. But I can't wait for you to be ready now, not when you-- When you could be ... _When you might_ \-- "

Yosuke was breathing heavily now -- trying to catch his breath after that speech, no doubt. Souji didn't know what to say. He struggled to form words into sentences and in the moment that he was about to try and explain, he started crying. Sobs wracked his body, rippling through him in painful waves. He clung to his phone, hating himself more and more in every moment that he couldn't push it down when he needed to the most. He bit into his blanket to muffle the sound, hoping to preserve a bit of his dignity with Yosuke.

He could practically hear the tears in Yosuke's own voice as he spoke up again. "I'm here for you, Souji. No matter what it is. No matter what. I'm not going anywhere, so you just. Just take your time, okay? You don't have to pretend with me."

He took a few steadying breaths, the tears slowing after a good fifteen minutes. The whole time, Yosuke had stayed on the line, patiently waiting for Souji to get his shit together and talk to him. He didn't deserve a person like his soulmate. "I'm sorry. So sorry. I'm sorry. I just-- " Just spit it out, Souji. There's nothing left to hide behind now. "Everything just became too much last night. I'm sorry. Normally, I can hold it in better than that, but my dad he ... He's not exactly the kindest and he sort of ... And then I came upstairs and I just. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just didn't want to feel that way anymore. I didn't mean to worry and upset you."

His throat felt intensely sore the more he remembered how his father had grabbed it the night prior. At least he could use that to explain that this wasn't how he normally sounded - all gravelly like he'd just lost his voice. The line was quiet for several minutes as he assumed Yosuke was processing the information; trying to piece together what little information Souji actually gave him. The next time he spoke, his voice sounded even more strained.

"I'll kill him." A shiver ran down Souji's spine at the unadulterated anger that was nearly palpable through the phone. He had never expected that Yosuke could even sound this hostile. "He hurt you, right? Where? Are you okay? Can you go see a doctor or anything? The ... cuts, they aren't too deep, are they? I can't tell from the marks on my end how bad they were. Will you clean them and bandage them, at least? Please? I'm sorry, Souji. I am so fucking sorry. You don't deserve any of this. You're the kindest person I know and I want to kill anyone who even lays a finger on you."

"I ... Yes. My neck. It's just sore. Maybe bruised a little, I haven't had a chance to look. It's okay. It'll be alright, I've had worse. No doctors necessary. I couldn't go even if I wanted to. They'd ... find out. They aren't very deep, no. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you. I don't know what I did to deserve you. I'm sure you wish your soulmate was someone more normal and less of a mess." Souji laughed dryly, rubbing his nose on the piece of blanket crumpled up in his hand. He should be rejoicing in hearing the really wonderful sounds that were his soulmate's voice, but instead all he could think was that it'd just be better for Yosuke if he'd never been stuck with Souji.

"Okay. Okay. Alright, I'm glad. It makes me so sick to think this isn't the first time. Fuck, I wish I could do something. You have nothing to apologise for! You didn't do anything wrong. You just got a dealt a shitty hand in the parental department. Shit. I feel even worse for complaining about my stupid problems when you had all of this going on." The other grumbled incoherently for a few moments before letting out a huff. "Idiot. You deserve far better than me, but I'm very happy that I landed the best soulmate possible. You don't give yourself enough credit. Geez, we're gonna have to work on that."

Souji laughed, probably for the first legitimate time in the past few days. "Okay. We can work on it. Together."

With the promise of making sure to clean his wounds and bandage them properly, Yosuke finally let him hang up. He's pretty sure the only reason he relented, however, was because his father hates when he's late to work. After making sure his parents were definitely gone for at least the next few hours, he decided to take a bath before tending to his cuts as promised.

7/25/10 - Evening

Souji had tried to take it easy today, as instructed from his newly over-protective soulmate. The bruising around his neck was worse than he thought, and he was just hoping that it would fade before school tomorrow or at least be able to be managed by make-up like the other times. He'd done the dishes and swept through the first floor rooms so that his parents would hopefully just leave him alone whenever they returned home. After finishing that up and eating a bowl of ramen, he retired to his room for the remainder of the day. He studied for awhile, waiting for Yosuke to finish with his shift.

21:32 ✉ **Yosuke ♪** || _jst clockd out_  
21:32 ✉ **Yosuke ♪** || _have i evr said hw much i hate ppl. cn we move somewhr we dont hve to deal w/ them??_  
21:33 ✉ **Yosuke ♪** || _anyway r u doin ok?_  
21:33 ✉ **Yosuke ♪** || _oh n can i call u whn i get home n rdy 4 bed??_

A small smile raised the corners of his lips. He was pretty sure that he was completely fucked, for lack of a better word that conveyed just how vastly he was fucked. He was falling in love with his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so so much to anyone who gives this the time of day lmao. Any kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscribes, etc. are so very much appreciated and they seriously make my day. I truly hope you enjoy this trash and tell me what you think!
> 
> Honestly, I'm just such a slut for Souyo and P4 and AUs and I have been dying to do a Soulmate!AU for ages lol okay anyway. I hope you all have a wonderful day and thank you again!
> 
> [tumblr](http://bvamercy.tumblr.com) || [twitter](http://twitter.com/onlysiyeons)


End file.
